The Epic of Mewtwo
by SuperMastour
Summary: A story of the great adventures and feats of the mighty Pokemon! Read as Mewtwo faces other Pokemon, himself, and the "gods"! REVIEW! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

The Epic of Mewtwo

Chapter 1: Origins

Italics is Mewtwo thinking/speaking

**I Do NOT own the Pokémon franchise.**

**R&R!**

_I saw for the first time, I saw an orange fluid surrounding me, I saw strange beings in white surrounding me, they were speaking about me but I could hardly hear them. These beings analyzed me and looked at the screens beside me, I could hear one saying, "_Bring it out". _Another being obeyed him a pressed a button, the fluid immediately started to drain, and then I took my first breath._

"The clone is a success master." A scientist told a shady figure, "Excellent…" he replied," Send him to the testing grounds." He ordered and left. The scientist obeyed and escorted the clone out.

_The being brought me to a grassy field, there I saw a monstrous snake made of iron. I saw the being turn to me and say, "Attack that Steelix!" I saw the being point at the snake, but I began to think, Why? Why should I attack it? Is there a reason, has it done something to deserve it? The being started to shout orders and then out of nowhere struck me. It was feeling of pain as I saw the being scream more while holding an electrified rod. This being deserved being attacked, this being has a valid reason, so lifted my hand and felt my power surging through me. "_What are you doing!?_" the being screamed as he began to levitate, I threw him to the wall in anger. The other being with us sounded the alarm, and soon a gang of them appeared, they pointed their weapons at me but I blasted them all away. I was enraged, I could not see the point of being ordered to hurt other innocent creatures, why was the question, Why?_

As scientists were running in fear as a fire was consuming the laboratories, the head professor entered a room. "Master, the clone is a failure! We must put it to sleep!" he cried to a very tall man, "I see that, very well, you can go. This is my business." The man replied and the professor gave a sign of gratitude.

_I shall show these beings my true power!_

Suddenly the man yelled, "Nidoqueen use HORN DRILL!" and his Pokémon obeyed and struck the clone dead on.

_Ahhh! The Pain! …Who are you!? _

"I am Giovanni, your maker, and you are Mewtwo, a clone of a rare Pokémon, though you were a failure. Disobeying orders is bad, but nearly killing other humans, that's bad. Now I have to cryogenize you. Goodbye forever, Mewtwo.." The man said with a grin. The next few moments went lightning fast, Giovanni ordered Nidoqueen to tackle Mewtwo into the cryogenic machine, and off the exhausted clone went flying in there. (Horn Drill=OHKO)

_As the being named Giovanni set the time of cryogenization, he looked at me with sorrow and said, "To think you were humanity's last hope…" I saw a tear in his eye, but then I blacked out._


	2. Chapter 2

The Epic of Mewtwo

Chapter 2: Awakening

No more human influence, so Mewtwo will speak in quotation marks except when he's narrating or thinking (ITALICS), as will other Pokémon.

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! THANK YOU **

_I suddenly awoke to find myself in a rather strange place. I was still in the machine but it was all covered in vines, as were my surroundings. I was perplexed until I heard some voices:_

"Pichu we shouldn't venture so far!" a Marrill yelled at the little mouse, "Our parents will be mad!" "Oh come on Mary! It's a Human house, when do you see one of those!?" the Pichu replied as he dashed towards the building. "Oh boy.." the Marrill grumbled.

"Where am I?" Mewtwo said to himself, "This isn't the place I remember!" He ventured out and that's when he saw the two tiny Pokémon. "Ahhh!" they both screamed, Mewtwo just looked confused, "I'm sorry mister, we didn't mean trouble!" the Pichu said while sobbing, "Yea sir… Please don't hurt us." the Marrill added. Mewtwo saw their display and felt perplexed, "Where am I?" he asked. "Well sir *sniff* you're in the Kantean Quarter, in Viridian forest (it grew I guess)." the Pichu replied. "And what are you?" Mewtwo asked again, "Well I am a Marril and he is a Pichu, and our names are Mary and Pike." Mary responded, "and you mister?" Mewtwo went into deep thought, and then he remembered when Giovanni called him Mewtwo. "Well, my name is Mewtwo." He responded after a few minutes. The Pokémon were about to start a conversation when a horrible noise blared. "Oh no! It's Governor Moltres, he can't see us, it's early morning curfew!" Pike cried and held Mary. Suddenly the building started crumbling for Moltres had flew past it and giant concrete pieces were falling. "AH!" the little ones screamed as they were running from the debris.

_Why would that bird put in danger these children, I'll show him!, _Mewtwo thought and suddenly used his psychic powers to hold the ceiling in place. "Take this!" he screamed as he threw a boulder at Moltres. The bird instantly fell down, Mewtwo followed suit, muttering something. "Wow…." Mary said in wonder, "Yea…." Pike added.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Moltres screeched, looking at his Staraptian attendants. "I don't know sir." one responded back, "THEN CHECK!" Moltres yelled. "There's no need to check..." Mewtwo, whilst levitating, responded. "WHO ARE YOU TO HIT ME!?" Moltres rudely replied, "I SHOULD HAVE YOU IN JAIL AT ONCE!" "Who are you to nearly kill children!?" Mewtwo fiercely said with a serious glare, leaving Moltres burning in rage, "YOU DARE ANSWER BACK!?" Moltres screeched, "GUARDS GET HIM!" Suddenly fifteen Garchomps raced towards the sky, Mewtwo recognized this as a threat and immediately used his powerful Psychic to instantly K.O them all, leaving Moltres and his attendants in disbelief. "How'd you-you…." Moltres stammered, "NEVER MIND! I, the great and powerful Legendary Bird of Fire Moltres will defeat you!" he said rather cockily, Mewtwo just grunted. "You think you can defeat me!? I vanquished an entire group of humans by myself! I am the Ultimate!" Mewtwo yelled as he lifted giant stones out of the ground, "EAT THIS MOLTRES!" he shouted a crushed him with them. _IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! _Moltres barely survived the hit and returned a fire blast, but Mewtwo stopped it with his psychic abilities and sent it back, with extra stones. Moltres closed his eyes for the worst and muttered, "I love you Arti…", only stopping because he opened his eyes. Right in front of him the concentrated bundle of flames a rock stopped, and was soon flinged out of sight. "Huh? You spared me from a potential K.O?" Moltres responded, Mewtwo, having his backed turn, nodded in agreement. "Why!?" He said, still in disbelief, "Because K.O-ing you is not the morally correct punishment." Mewtwo said and hovered back to the building.

"That is one special Pokémon… If it even is one… It acts like a human….." Moltres muttered as he weakly flew off with his party.

"Wow sir Mewtwo, that was amazing, no one has ever stood up to the governor before!" Pike said, truly amazed. "You two should head home, I need to answer some questions." Mewtwo responded. "Aww, come on, can we come!?" Mary said, but Mewtwo gave a serious face, "No… I don't want you two to get in danger, so this is good bye." "Bye Mister…" the little ones said as Mewtwo hover off.

_Meanwhile in a Faraway Place:_

"Great one, it is Moltres." an Ursaring told the figure seated on the throne, "Come forth!" it responded. "Great One Live Forever!" Moltres said prostrated, "There is a new Pokémon on the loose, he is dangerous and extremely powerful, have a warrant for his arrest." The figure went into great concern, "Yes, the oracle saw this day was coming… This day marks the beginning of when I fall…." he responded. Moltres and the court fell into shock…

**Awesome! What questions will Mewtwo want to answer? Who is the oracle and the figure (you probably know : P)? Wait till next time! Also PLZ R&R, comments appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Epic of Mewtwo

Chapter 3: Scandal in Hoennia

**I do NOT own Pokémon! Now on with the Epic!**

_I was levitating high in the sky looking at the world below me, which was now a vast expanse of ocean. This I saw for quite a while until my eyes caught sight of land, and after descending I caught sight of a town._

Mewtwo traveled through a small forest until he reached the town, and once he entered there was a huge crowd in the primitive gates. "Blessed are the Creators!" the crowd of Pokémon cried, "Long live Kyogre and Groudon!" Mewtwo caught sight of an Aggron clothed in white, dropping the berries the towns Pokémon gave him into a fire, somewhat like an offering. A Sceptile caught sight of the clone Pokémon's curiousness and asked, "You want to know what's going on?" He nodded, "Well today is the harvest of the berries here in Hoennia, and we are offering the first ones to the gods!" she added in joy. Mewtwo teleported in front of the statues of Kyogre and Groudon much to the Sceptile's surprise and inspected them, "Why these seem to be just regular Pokémon!" he said rather loudly, and to much of his luck, loud enough for the crowd to hear him. The villagers suddenly went silent until a Camerupt yelled, "Blasphemer!" which brought the crowd to frenzy. They all charged towards Mewtwo, seeing he did not want to be squished, he levitated up. The riot went into silence, "Are you a god as well?" the Aggron priest asked, looking at him with awe. "I have one question for you also, are these regular Pokémon worthy of being called just that?" Mewtwo responded in a serious tone, "But they made the land and the sea!" a Breloom in the crowd yelled, _Pagans… _Mewtwo thought and soon pointed his hand to the statues. "Hah!" he yelled and fired an Aura sphere, completely destroying his target, leaving the crowds in fear as they ran for their lives.

Mewtwo left the village trying to minimize commotion in the area only to find another village, but to his surprise, was in desolate ruins. He descended into the ruins and looked around, catching sight of a metal sign, "Littleroot?" he said, for the writing was barely legible. Making haste, he looked at the desolate houses, seeing the mess they were in, bricks all over the place and piles of rotten wood. He started to enter some houses in curiosity.

**Meanwhile in Sky Pillar**

"Tell it again Groudon!" a massive whale roared in laughter, "Ok Ok, Which Pokémon could be a pirate?" a massive dinosaur like being said. "Arrr-ceus!" a huge green serpentine dragon responded, bringing the three down laughing. Suddenly an Aggron and Smeargle came in, bowing in respect, "Governors." they said. Groudon gave them the signal to look up, "What is it citizens?" the Dragon asked, "An enemy has come to our village, blaspheming your holy names, and destroyed your statues." The iron headed Pokémon responded in desperation. "What does this Pokémon look like?" The massive whale asked, looking pumped up, "Calm down Kyogre, just show us." The dragon interrupted, then the Smeargle that was their pulled up his drawing of the figure, which was none other than Mewtwo. "Rayquaza... is that the being that assaulted Moltres?" Groudon asked, having a worried look on his face. "I seems to be, don't fret my brethren, I shall find him and let him pay for his blasphemous words." Rayquaza responded, with a serious face. "Why you?" Kyogre asked, "Because I can travel faster and wider, helping us find him. No if you'll excuse me, I must go." Rayquaza responded, and soon flew off.

**Back to Mewtwo**

"What's this?" the genetic Pokémon asked himself, and picked up what was a picture. The picture was of a young human couple, the male seemed to have a weird sort of headwear as did the female. The male was seemed to do something and hugging the female and a Pikachu was also on his shoulder, the female seemed to just have a red face. Mewtwo was going to inspect more when he heard a voice behind him, "So you found an image leaf..." a Raticate said. "How do you know what these are?" Mewtwo asked, "Because I live here." He plainly responded, "That's the one of the humans nuzzling, there's a couple more up there, you can see them of course." Mewtwo ascended without hesitation and caught sight of the other "image leaves" and looked at them. The first one was of the same couple as before except in this one they were older, and the female was wearing a long white dress and the male a short black one. "You're the only one with interest in these leaves." The Raticate said, appearing out of nowhere, Mewtwo nodded in response and looked at the other one. This one was the same couple again, but this time the female had a much smaller human in her arms and the male was well dressed and decorated as if a warrior. "Well…" the Raticate interrupted, "Why don't you keep them? I don't really need them anyways, they aren't edible. Here, carry them here" he passed Mewtwo a yellow bag, "The humans must have used these, it was in here too." Mewtwo grabbed the items but continued to look at the pictures:

_Why did the humans disappear? What is this they are doing? _Mewtwo thought.

**Well Chap 3 finished, phew! There was a slight Advanceshipping reference, but you probavly found it. Well SuperMastour out! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Epic of Mewtwo

Chapter 4: Revelations

**I do not own Pokémon, that is all. Oh, and enjoy!**

_Mewtwo's little adventure in the abandoned village made him ask some questions. Sure he knew what humans were, but what happened to them? When? Why? Well he's flying right now, better get back to him._

"Nothing but sea all around…" Mewtwo grumbled at the never ending expanse of water, sure it was peaceful, but he kind of got tired of it 15 miles back. "Huh? Land!" He exclaimed with such a great joy, and dashed towards the medium sized island, only to stop halfway. "Something's not right…" he said cautiously, and suddenly a fast glare appeared, jerking his head in that direction. "So you're the Pokémon who blasphemes my brethren?! Hah! You're not as menacing as I expected!" a voice came from behind, being none other than Rayquaza. "Who are you!?" Mewtwo told the serpentine dragon, "That's none of your business, but destroying you is!" Rayquaza responded, and quickly charged up energy, "Eat Dragon Pulse!" he yelled. Mewtwo barely escaped the surprise attack but with Rayquaza's blinding speed, the dragon struck him with his tail, sending Mewtwo flying towards the island. "Urgh…" Mewtwo groaned in pain, "Now you die!" He yelled and threw a shadow ball, barely dodged by Rayquaza. A furious battle ensued; beams and balls (_Shadow, pervs…_) were flying all over the place. "Forget this! Power of the Heavens, smite him!" Rayquaza roared and suddenly a wicked lightning bolt dropped from the sky, striking an unsuspecting Mewtwo. "Ahhhh!" Mewtwo yelled in agony and fell to the island they were fighting above, seemingly fainted.

_Images raced through Mewtwo's mind, those of Pokémon, land masses, more Pokémon, and of humans. The humans and their various invention and innovations, and at last more Pokémon._

"Is that all you have!?" Rayquaza sneered while looking down at the unconscious Mewtwo, "I was just getting warmed up! In fact you were so low I thin fighting a Magikarp is better!" he continued mocking. "Yeah, and also I thi.. Ahh!" Rayquaza was interrupted by a Magikarp slapping him about, "Get off pest!" he roared and threw him off, seemingly unaware of the danger in front of him. Rayquaza turned around and _Bam! _Mewtwo was right there in front of him with no injuries, scaring him a lot. "You're Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokémon. You measure 23 feet and weigh 455.2 pounds." Mewtwo said with a serious tone, "You're a Flying-Dragon type, and that must mean you have a double weakness, to ICE!" he said and instantaneously shot an Ice Beam in point blank range, sending a frozen Rayquaza plummeting down. Rayquaza soon thawed and howled in pain, only to open his eyes to a hovering Mewtwo. "How did you know?!" a hurting Rayquaza asked in disbelief. "Thanks to your lightning, I regained a most of my memory back." Mewtwo responded with a sly smile, "Now I know the weakness and the details of every Pokémon, except a few… Now if you excuse me, time for you to get KOed!" "No please Master! Have mercy!" Rayquaza cried, Mewtwo stopped charging his shadow ball, "Just this once, but fight me once more without reasonable cause and your dignity as the Sky "god" will fall with you!" Mewtwo responded, "Thank you! Thank You!" Rayquaza cried, "Forever you are blessed!" Mewtwo grunted, signaling Rayquaza's only chance to escape, consciously. He of course, accepted, and soon flew off.

Mewtwo continued to travel after his former conflict and came across a little village carved on a mountain face, in which he landed. "Hello good sir, what brings you to Mounto Town?" an elderly Noctowl asked the Genetic Pokémon, "What is the advanced structure up in that mountain?" Mewtwo responded. "Ho, ho, ho." The owl chuckled, "Well that's our greatest attraction, the Oracle of Xatu's peak." "Tell me, who's that?" Mewtwo asked once more, suddenly out of what Mewtwo thought was a rock a yellow worm with a beard popped up, "Isn't this Pokémon hilarious, hee hee cough cough.." it said. "Calm down Chuck." The Noctowl scolded, the Shuckle stopped, "The Oracle of Xatu is the chief of all the Xati, a race of bird Pokémon..." Mewtwo interrupted, "I know what a Xatu is…" The Noctowl grunted, "Ok… But since he is the head of all the Xati, he has the greatest ability to see both the past and the future, so that's why many Pokémon from all places seek his guidance." He finished. "Hm…" Mewtwo said thoughtfully, "When is he available?" "He accepts anybody any day… You can go right now, just take the Eastern trail." The Shuckle responded. "Thank You." Mewtwo told the elders, "Your welcome!" they responded.

Mewtwo headed up the perilous mountain, he was walking then he said in anger, "Wait a minute! I can fly up there!" He soon noticed his tiring folly and flew up there instead. When he reached the top he found a huge gate where the entrance was and it had two pillars with giant Xati heads on top. "I guess I should knock…" He said to himself, and he did. Immediately a Xatu in a black robe appeared, "What is your need?" he asked, "I need.." Mewtwo was about to say when he was interrupted by the Xatu, "I know, you need to see the Oracle." Mewtwo seemed somewhat annoyed but still shook his head in agreement, the Xatu took him inside and showed him the way.

Inside the temple there were many Xati chanting up to the sky, and what caught Mewtwo's eye was the Xatu in the center that was looking up to the sun through a hole in the ceiling. "Come forth." The Xatu said, and Mewtwo did, "What is your need?" she asked. "Are you the oracle?" Mewtwo asked, the Xatu nodded, and Mewtwo was about to ask her his question when again he was interrupted. "Ah… Mewtwo, you want to know your past… I see." The Oracle responded; Mewtwo nodded in awe at their strange ability, "Well Mewtwo… I see you were born out of unconventional means… Out of another." She said as she continued to stare at the sun. " I see you were an experiment, by the long lost ancient race… I see you were their last hope." Mewtwo grew curious at this statement. "Please tell me more Oracle." He responded.

**Well that's it guys! Thanks for reading! I'm pretty sure Xati isn't the plural form but I accept any comments on this matter. Review and See you next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Epic of Mewtwo

Chapter 5: Revelations, Atrocities, and Allies

**Welcome back, the beginning is continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Alas, Sadly I do NOT own Pokémon.**

The Oracle of Xatu was viewing the sun once more; Mewtwo was confused until another Xatu answered his question, "Viewing the sun gives us the ability to tell the future and past, since the sun is the basis of time, as it passes, so does time, such is the blessing of Dial…" the Xatu was interrupted by the Oracle. "Mewtwo, do you wish to know about what happened to your creators?" she asked Mewtwo, who could just nod. "Your makers, the long lost race called humans became wiped out 350 years ago…" she said, leaving Mewtwo in shock, "They were wiped out by the Pokémon, the very creatures they trained and loved. The war was long and bitter, the humans had the advantage due to their technology but alas, once they lost due to their inability to reproduce fast enough and regain their numbers. Pokémon can lay at least 5 eggs and when the newborns hatch they are already fighting ready. Humans could not muster up to that, they needed eight months for their offspring to come and 20 more years for them to be fighting ready, do the math. The King god of all the Pokémon commanded the war and made all Pokémon fight, but those who couldn't because of their love for the humans were considered traitors and executed." Mewtwo saw the tear in her eye and stood in shock, muttering _How?_ "The humans made you Mewtwo, to be their savior, a Pokémon that could be mass produced and be the strongest ever. Sadly after creating the first one, you, they saw they couldn't control you. They saw you were much like them, you couldn't be ordered around like a regular Pokémon could, and they saw that they added a little too much human in you." She continued, "But I see your future is bright, you will make new allies which will help you in your final battle against the god King Pokémon and his children and you will vanquish them. But even with this, at your highest hour, the _One_ from whence you came will defeat you, and after that I can see no more." she concluded. "Wow..." Mewtwo could say nothing more, suddenly his heart he reached in his bag and saw the pictures, which the Oracle caught sight of, "Yes, those humans in those pictures, you will meet them again, soon, and this will be the evidence you will use for the atrocities of the god King Pokémon." She added. Mewtwo glanced back at the pictures and felt a huge wave of anger all over his body, _Why?_ He asked himself.

"Hopefully we shall meet again, Vanquisher of gods!" the Oracle shouted whilst Mewtwo left, Mewtwo glanced back and saw her prostrated, "Look up, do not worship me, I am a regular Pokémon, I deserve no special treatment like that evil King!" he said, and left in anger.

Mewtwo left the peak and headed back down to leave through village, meeting the elder Pokémon he met earlier on the way. "So what he tell ye' young one?" the Noctowl asked, "It was a she.." Mewtwo responded, "We're sorry, it's because we knew the old Oracle and it was a male." The Shuckle popped out to defend his friend, "It's ok, and in fact I'm not young, I am 350 years old." Mewtwo responded with a chuckle after seeing their faces, "What's the next village around here?" he asked. "Well in Johtu..." the Shuckle responded but was interrupted by Mewtwo, "Wait! This isn't Hoennia!?" The Noctowl laughed, "Hoennia is a good 2500 stadia away!" Mewtwo anime dropped, "Well the next village is Breloo, just south of here." The Shuckle finished, "Thank you." Mewtwo responded, "See you later young ones!" he said as he left, leaving a sweat drop on the elders

Mewtwo arrived at the town of Breloo, which had primitive grass huts for houses but a big building, definitely of human design, as its town building. Mewtwo saw a mass of Pokémon in one place and decided to investigate. He descended into what he saw was a helpless Porygon tied to a platform, when suddenly and Ursaring came out of the town building. "As Mayor of the Fine town of Breloo, I Uzis, am appointed to the sentence of criminals that disrupt the peace, a here we have one of them!" the Ursaring pointed at the Porygon, who was crying, "For his offense of stealing berries from others he is sentenced to Guillotine execution!" he shouted, when suddenly a Gliscor with a black mask came in. "What injustice is this!?" a voice shouted, which was Mewtwo, and everyone set there gaze on him. "Is there a problem foreigner?" Mayor Uzis responded, seeing he was new, "This Porygon did nothing that screams out Death! He stole of course, but he doesn't deserve this!" he shouted back, making the crowd murmur. "What authority do you have over the King!? He wrote this in the Laws of Pokémon, 'a Pokémon which cometh from man shall deserve a harsher punishment!'" He responded in a fury. "Well the King is wrong!" Mewtwo retorted, and right when the Gliscor commenced, used his psychic powers to throw him far and release the Porygon. "Thank you Mister!" the Pokémon gave thanks and ran off into the woods. "Get Him!" the Mayor roared and the crowd charged at Mewtwo, thankfully he could teleport, leaving them in confusion. "Find him!" the Mayor yelled again, and the citizens obeyed.

Mewtwo ended up in a rusty building with bars all over, and inside them were Pokémon. He then saw a cell with a group of them; he approached them and saw their surprised faces. "Why are you in here?'" Mewtwo whispered, "Because we were caught doing good." A Gallade with a feather on his head responded, leaving Mewtwo confused. "Well, let me introduce myself, but with a song." The Gallade added, and took out a lute. (_Those medieval guitars_) The other Pokémon with him stood to join as well. He started to sing:

_I am Robin Lade and these are my pals,_

_You can see they're not really gals._

_No come and listen to our sad, sad tale, _

_Lend an ear and listen well!_

The Gallade started to play and soon the Hitmonchan with him joined in with a drum, as well as the others. Robin Lade stopped and began to speak:

_We stole some berried from rich Pokémon,_

_And gave it to those who could afford none._

_The Guv'nor went mad, and so did the King,_

_That's why in this cell we start to sing!_

Robin Lade's Partners introduced themselves, one was a Hitmonchan, the other a Salamance, another a Heracross, there was also a Magmortar, an Alakazam, an Electabuzz, and a Haunter. All suddenly joined in and sang:

_So if you have a friend, who can't feed his daughter or son,_

_Call us, Robin Lade and His Merry Pokémon!_

Sadly, the jolly tune was changed to a sad, depressing one, and Robin Lade continued:

_For our good deeds, they paid us with hate, _

_That's why we'll meet our untimely fate._

_Cause we were told by them Cellgaurdin' Swellows,_

_By the end of this week, we'll all be by the Gallows._

The tone changed back to normal:

_So please sir let us out of here,_

_And we'll be your pals always near!_

Mewtwo saw the desperation and heard their testimony, they had been wrongfully judged. "All right." Mewtwo responded, and used his psychic powers to free them, "Thank You, but we must hurry!" Robin Lade said, and they all ran off.

Mewtwo and Robin Lade and his "Merry Pokémon" dashed off into the woods, and there they saw a terrible sight, a Metagross was cornered into a cliff by a group of Tyranitars. "Mr. M, you are under arrest for robbery of the Celia Berry Bank." One of the Tryanitars said, "You have to understand! I am starving!" the Metagross desperately cried, but they didn't seem to care. Mewtwo was going to tell his plan to his allies but when he turned around, they were gone. He turned back and saw all the Tyranitars were on the ground in pain, and the gang was with the Metagross. Mewtwo went to see and saw they were all laughing, "What's going on?" Mewtwo couldn't help but ask. The Heracross spoke, "Why we beat up the bad guys and now were eatin'" Mewtwo turned and saw that the Metagross was chowing down. "Yes," Robin Lade added, "it seems that Mr. M here had a change of heart and wants to join our cause, since he has experience." Mr.M, the Metagross, looked at Mewtwo, "Hello sir! The Merry Pokemon told me you were an ally to them so I'll help you too!" he said with a smile. Mewtwo found the prophesied allies after all.

**That's it! Sorry it was so long, it's only because of the song, which I hope you enjoyed. This is SuperMastour out! Don't forget to hit the Magic Review button! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Epic of Mewtwo

Chapter 6: Masters and Moves

**Here it is Chapter 6! Enjoy your read! Also, I do NOT own Pokémon! **

Mewtwo and his allies were travelling through the land, looking at all the sights Johtu had to offer. They neared a huge spired mountain and the Salamance began to speak, "I remember this place, its Dragon Spire Peak, here's where I was taught the ultimate move by Master DragoKahn. But that was 23 years ago; he might be dead by now, who knows?" Mewtwo became intrigued, "What ultimate move?" he asked, "That's a secret to everybody, well, except dragon Pokémon. Why don't you learn it? I mean…" Salamance said it but was cut short with Mewtwo already taking off. Mewtwo reached the top of the spire and was met with a huge sign: DRAGON DOJO, ALL FIGHTERS ELIGIBLE, TEST YOUR MIGHT! Mewtwo saw this as an invitation and went inside. Mewtwo immediately saw many buffed up Pokemon duke it out, the loser leaving in shame and the winner advancing. Suddenly a Garchomp walked up to him, "How may I help you?" he said in a low voice. "I'm here to see Master DragoKahn." Mewtwo responded,suddenly the entire dojo stopped in their tracks, looked at him, and fell down laughing. "You crack me up... But the only way to see the Master is by beating the insane round." the Mach Pokemon responded, "All right." Mewtwo plainly said and walked to the door marked: INSANE. "Good Luck."the Garchomp said, looking at his tiny arms.

"In the Insane round first match we have Mewtwo vs. Leekan!" an exploud announcer yelled, as Mewtwo and his foe, a Hitmonlee, entered. "Fighters, GET READY TO FIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!" he ended and the crowd watched, along with an old Dragonite. "Come on Twig Arms, show me watcha' got!" the Hitmonlee taunted, fixing his green bandana, Mewtwo grunted at his pathetic display. "Got foot in your mouth? Now YOU DO!" the kicking Pokemon yelled and threw a Hi-Jump kick at full force, but Mewtwo merely teleported, sending him crashing to the ground. "Oww... ALRIGHT WHERE'D YA GO!?" he yelled, all pumped up, when suddenly he started levitating, "What's goin' on!?" Leekan yelled, and to his horror saw Mewtwo extending his arm up to him, "Good night." Mewtwo said evil smile, and slammed Leekan into the ground. "WOW! It's GOOD NIGHT FOR HIM! MEWTWO ADVANCES!"the Exploud yelled,and the crowd went wild.

_The Genetic Pokemon Vanquished all in his path and ultimately got to see Master DragoKahn. _

"I know why you are here..." the old Dragon told him, "My lovely wife told me this was to come..." Mewtwo was dumbfounded, "I shall teach you the ultimate Dragon move, passed down through our ancestors from the great Human Wilma." DragoKahn continued and pointed to a portrait of an old lady, "Mewtwo, the move you are about to be bestowed upon may not work with you, for it was only intended to be used for dragon types, but my charming oracle of a wife told me you would. So are you ready?" Mewtwo nodded somewhat impatiently, "Mewtwo, behold the greatest Dragon type move known to us! It is the Draco Meteor!" the Dragonite yelled, and soon did a strange dance (_Dragon Dance_). "Mewtwo.. The power of my ancestors will be released unto YOU!" the Master yelled and Mewtwo felt a surge of energy pulsing into his body. Suddenly, Mewtwo yelled to the sky, "Sky! Rain Meteors of Fire and Brimstone!" and so it did, and huge meteors fell from the sky. After this DragoKahn looked at him, "Mewtwo, this power not be used foolishly, use it when the situation is of up most importance." Mewtwo now felt as the strongest Pokemon ever, ready to challenge the 'god' King.

Mewtwo descended from the spire but found his allies nowhere to be found, but soon he found a huge leaf that said: _Sorry Pal, but duty calls, and when it does, The Merry Pokemon have to answer. You can still call us from anywhere and we'll be there! _Mewtwo grunted and was about to continue his way until a voice from behind called him: "Those Insane round fighters are nothing, come face the true Champion!" Mewtwo turned back and saw nothing more than a Lucario, holding a blue sphere in his hand, "Hy ayah!" the Lucario yelled and blasted it at him, Mewtwo spontaneously reacted with his own Shadow ball, but the sphere consumed it, leaving him in awe and forcing him to stop it with his psychic powers. "Back at you!" Mewtwo yelled and threw it back, but Lucario dodged it and was about to kick Mewtwo when he shot a Thunder wave, instantly paralyzing him. "Urghh... I'm not out yet!" the Lucario said in pain and confidence, and used Extremespeed on Mewtwo, managing to kick him once but again being sent back down. "IS that all!? He he That was nothing!" Mewtwo said evilly, and made Lucario levitate in the air, "Consider defeat.." Lucario was in huge pain and agony, his muscles cramping up due to his parylization and his huge hits by Mewtwo's powerful psychic. "Huh.. Huh.. I consider defeat..." Lucario said with regret and was let go of the telekinesis.

"Teach me that blue sphere you made." Mewtwo asked the Champion, "It is not just a blue sphere, it's an Aura sphere." Lucario responded, "What's Aura?" Mewtwo asked. "Aura is the life force of all Pokemon, good Pokemon anyways, what you just did to counter it was a Shadow ball, no?" Lucario explained and asked, Mewtwo nodded. "That's why it failed, Shadow ball harnesses power from the Dark side of life force, that's why the dopplegangers and the dead with hatred and regret are able to do it. Since the Aura is good and Shadow is bad, Aura dominates and consumes it. Your ability to use Shadow ball must mean you have a cruel heart." Lucario explained, leaving Mewtwo crossed at the last statement, but he knew it was true, he knew he had no compassion in his heart, whatever that was, he just heard the humans say it back at his birth. "To use the Aura, find the least bit of good in you and expel it, basically like the Shadow ball, and throw it. You can also use the Aura of other beings around you, like grass, trees, or even other Pokemon, but that's more complicated and makes the wielder use far more energy. Why don't you try?" Lucario said. Mewtwo took his advice and started thinking of anything good, and then found something, his sense of judgment. He then concentrated and harnessed it into a sphere, but this one was far bigger than Lucario's. "It is complete." Lucario said in awe, Mewtwo looked at it and was satisfied with the result, "I told you there was good in there." Lucario teased, Mewtwo grunted.

Mewtwo headed off as Lucario waved off in the back ground, "Good bye Mewtwo, may we face off again! Next time I'll be stronger!" Lucario yelled and Mewtwo flew off.

**What a great chapter. Sure some of you might disagree on the Draco Meteor, but this is a fan fiction!It's still cool though, anyways don't forget to Review I would love reading your comments. This is Super Mastour Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Epic of Mewtwo

Chapter 7: The journey to the 'god' King Begins!

**SM: Hey everyone, Super Mastour is back with a brand new chapter! *Cricket Noises* Fine ok! Mewtwo take it away!**

**Mewtwo: Super Mastour does NOT own Pokemon...but I do... He He he.**

**SM: …... Ok on with the story!**

_Mewtwo was once again traveling through a vast ocean, now leaving Johtu._

"Hmm.. Let me see, I've visited Kantea, Hoennia, and Johtu it feels like I'm missing a place. I know Kantea is Kanto, Hoennia is Hoenn, and Johtu is Johto, but what am I missing!?" Mewtwo said in anger, suddenly a Pidgeot flew by, seeing his predicament. "Hello Traveler! Are you going to Sinnoh too?" the Pidgeot asked, Mewtwo face palmed, "Sinnoh! How could I forget! Which way is it?" Mewtwo asked the bird Pokemon. "Just where you were going, yep I heard it was beautif..." the Pidgeot stopped because Mewtwo had sped off.

Mewtwo neared a huge landmass and saw that it had a huge mountian out in its center, it seemed was so tall clouds covered its peak. He was beholding the sight when he was pushed far. "Urghh..." Mewtwo groaned and turned to see Darkarai and Cresscelia, Cresscelia shaking her head and groaning. "I'm so sorry, my stupid sister crashed into you." Darkrai told Mewtwo, holding the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Mister." Cresscelia added, Darkrai then poked her sister and showed her a leaflet, it said: WANTED, THIS POKEMON OR BEING HAS BEEN WRECKING HAVOC AMONG POKEMON CITIZENS, IF FOUND, CONTACT ROYAL POLICE. Under it was the Smeargle's drawing of Mewtwo. '"What's that paper?" Mewtwo asked in curiosity, "N-n-nothing... Just a scratch paper." Darkrai nervously said and talked to his sister in private, Mewtwo shrugged. "Cress, we have to turn this Pokemon in to the King, but we need a plan." Darkrai whispered to Cresscelia, "How about I ask him to the Principalities Meeting..." she answered. Darkrai thought a bit more and finally said, "Genius sis! All our powerful brethren could subdue him there! Brilliant!" Cresscelia frowned a little, which Darkrai noticed, "You don't want him captured do ya' sis?" he teased, Cresscelia blushed a little then went mad, "NO! OF COURSE I WANT HIM CAPTURED!" Mewtwo turned to see the commotion, in which they both became embarrassed, "Yea, that horrible Hariyaman criminal!" Cresscelia made the excuse, Darkrai went along with the act. "Hey man," Darkrai held Mewtwo's shoulder, making him rather uncomfortable, "My sis wants you to go with us to a meeting a Spear Pillar, over there on the mountain, so would ya'?" he finished. "I was wanting to find the 'god' King.. Is he there?" Mewtwo asked, Darkrai was shocked but still nodded yes, "Good, I'll go." Mewtwo finished.

As the trio landed on the mountain, they saw it was heavily guarded by Tyranitars, Machamps, Aggrons, and many huge and fierce Pokemon. While Darkrai and Cresscelia thought of a plan, Mewtwo looked into a guard post, there he saw a fateful sign, one with him on it. After they finished planning, Mewtwo came back with the leaflet, "this King wants me! WELL HE CAN COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME, THE GREAT MEWTWO!" he yelled, and all the guards faced him, "THERE HE IS!" they all yelled and charged. Mewtwo, annoyed picked them off one by one, KOing all who tried to capture him, until one unsuspecting guard came, a Beedrill. The Beedrill came in from behind and managed to hit Mewtwo on the heel with a poison stinger, "BLAST!" Mewtwo yelled and turned to hit him. The poor Beedrill stood not a chance to one Shadow Ball. After all the guards were defeated, Mewtwo turned to the Lunar duo, but cringed at the pain in his heel. "Are you OK?"Cresscelia sked worriedly, "I'm fine, now take me to the meeting!" Mewtwo responded angrily, making Cresscelia flinch. Darkrai nodded and led the way up some glowing stairs, followed by the other two.

Mewtwo saw a great sight, a huge Greek like building (_Imagine the Parthenon)_ stood before him. Darkrai turned to him and said, "Mewtwo. Welcome to the Hall of Origin! Here is the God King of all Pokemon and all his attendants!" Mewtwo turned serious and followed the Lunar duo into the front gate, which they then opened.

**SM: All right guys! That's it for this chapter! Thanks for Reading! Let's all hear what Mewtwo has to say!**

**Mewtwo: What a short chapter... Pathetic... Oh I'm on! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Epic of Mewtwo

Chapter 8: Introductions

**SM: Sorry guys, Mewtwo couldn't make it today so I'll say the disclaimer, I do NOT own Pokemon! ON with the Read!**

Mewtwo entered and saw two long huge tables on the sides with many 'Legendary' Pokemon, and it the really back a huge throne with little thrones next to it. The Lunar Duo took their seats on the table on right side, Mewtwo proceeded to the center of the room.

As he neared he could hear many gasps and murmurs from his sides and an intent glare from the three Pokemon on the smaller thrones.

"So you finally came to grovel at my feet" a huge white being in the biggest throne said, "So you must be the Prophesied Warrior from the South, the Conquerer of Gods, the Mighty Mewtwo, Hah!" the being taunted,and the entire Hall fell laughing. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Lugia." Mewtwo appeared right in front of him, "Or you Ho-oh, or you Kyogre." he continued down the table and the other. He finally faced the throne, "So you must be the Raticate of a King all Pokemon tremble before, Hah!" Mewtwo insulted the being, which brought a quiet to the Hall. The Being stood up from his throne, "I, Arceus, the God King of all Pokemon, shall not be called a lowlife Raticate!" he roared, "Bah! 'god' King?! If all your subjects knew how you really acted, then they wouldn't call you that!" Mewtwo retorted, making Arceus even madder, "A King is supposed to be wise! But You! You Arceus, have the mentality of a Primeape!" Arceus lashed back, "Well your don't even have a Pokemon's mentality! You couldn't even obey your own creators!" "That's Good! Because they learned I had to much human mentality, unlike your creations." Mewtwo responded, "My creations are excellent, you cannot even match up to one of them!" Arceus replied. "Oh yeah, why don't you ask Rayquaza, or Moltres over there? Come on! Ask them! And I am so much better than your creations, because I have character! I have what your Pokemon can't even accomplish right! I have logic, knowledge of good and evil, and most of all, reason! Your creations are primitive! They will be nothing like the humans!" With that Arceus exploded, "Humans!? Humans!? I hated the humans! They were not even of my design! I saw their ways and I wanted to exterminate them at once! I saw them command my Pokemon, leading them to war and killing themselves, I HATED IT! Humans are nothing more than Parasites, as well as everything they made!" Mewtwo exploded in rage as well, "Humans will always be better and you knew it! You had jealousy in your heart and couldn't contain it! Plus, you only saw the bad in humans, You never saw their good side! You never saw how they cared for your creations, how they loved them!" "Easy for you to say, you were made by them, and where is your valid TESTIMONY!? " Arceus flared back. "Mewtwo reached in his bag and pulled out the pictures, "Is this evil!?These humans had nothing to do to hurt you! They even loved your creations! Do these look like mindless monsters!? NO! They had families, they loved each other and your creations as much too! They had order, culture, government, religion, and social structure! But you scrapped that all away! THIS IS MY TESTIMONY! A TESTIMONY TO PROVE YOU ARE NOT A GOD KING. A GOD KING WOULD NEVER COMMIT SUCH ATROCITIES AS THIS! YOUR NOTHING BUT SCUM, FILTH, AND HATRED!" Mewtwo finished. Suddenly the three other beings next to him stood up, "How dare you Blaspheme Father that way, as Dialga, I will make you take back those words!" "I, Palkia, will destroy you!" "And I, Giratina, will take you with me!" Mewtwo merely grunted and spread out his arms, "Come at me and Prepare to be KO'd!"

**SM: Another short chapter... Sry guys :(, but Hey, Mewtwo's back! Tell it like it is!**

**Mewtwo: I think Arceus really needs a Burn Heal!**

**SM: Well that's it guys, and REVIEW!  
**

**Together: Signing Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Epic of Mewtwo

Chapter 9: Sons of Hatred

**I'm back, with _Capitulo Numero Nueve! '_Tis sad for a Native Spanish speaker to not have accent marks on his keyboard, but hey! Enough of that, to the Epic!**

The Creation trio roared as they charged towards Mewtwo, but again Mewtwo teleported and the all crashed into each other. Giratina rose up, "You dare mock us heathen!" Mewtwo grunted and blasted a Shadow ball straight into Palkia, but Dialga blasted him back with Dragon Pulse. "Now I've got you!" Giratina yelled and attacked him with shadow claw. So far it was an even match, Mewtwo lifting up Dialga and throwing him to Giratina, but Palkia using Dragon rush to retaliate. Mewtwo was having trouble now, _3 against one, how unfair..._ he thought. Mewtwo Psycho cut both Palkia and Dialga and slammed Giratina into a column with Psychic. Suddenly, out of nowhere, to feet grabbed Mewtwo's arms, it was Ho-oh! "Get him!" the fire bird yelled, and all three charged at Mewtwo, sending crashing through three columns. Mewtwo was nearly out, and he saw the Trio line up in front of him. "You know what brothers?" Palkia said to the other two, "What if we just destroy him, not KO him!" The Trio laughed evilly,"Let's do our most powerful attacks!" Giratina exclaimed. Soon the trio charged up, "Roar of Time!" "Spatial Rend!" "Shadow Force!" But before they could even execute their moves a screams sounded, "METEOR MASH!" "ICE PUNCH!" "MEGAHORN!" "LEAFBLADE" "DRAGON RUSH!" "SHADOW CLAW!" "PSYBEAM!" "FLAMETHROWER!" Suddenly the Creation Trio were attacked in fury, where they all collapsed. "We told you we wouldn't miss the fun, so that's why we'll stay 'till the fighting is done!" Robin Lade said on top of one of the tables, with all his Merry Pokemon lined up beside him. The Trio came back to their senses, "Argh... These peasants attacked us!" Palkia yelled in disgust, "Peasants!? Ha! You think your so right!? Now time to show you our power and might!" Robin Lade retorted whilst his partners sweatdropped.

A heated battle ensued in the Hall of Origin, blasts over here, Pokemon flying over there, Mewtwo vs. Dialga, Mr. M vs. Giratina, Robin Lade and Co. vs. Palkia, yep a heated battle. "I'll crush you Peasants!" Palkia roared as he kept trying to Dragon pulse the Merry Pokemon. "Eat this!"the Heracross yelled and did a magnificent Cross Chop to his face. "You will spend eternity in my world!" Giratina roared as he Shadow snuck Mr. M, barely hurting him, "Not in my life!" Mr. M retorted, then giving him a good Zen Headbutt, sending flying a few good feet, "I Pity the Pokemon!" he taunted. "I will destroy you, Mewtwo!" Dialga roared and managed to hit him with Iron Claw, but Mewtwo once more used Psychic to blast him off.

The trio were now getting exhausted, Mewtwo plus his Allies were really putting racking them up. "Brothers... I don't think I can go much more..." Giratina groaned, "That's right!" Mr. M added. "Brother, you mustn't lose!" Palkia said comfortably. Robin Lade, seeing Mr. M knocked down, saw an open opportunity to attack and finish the Renegade Pokemon. "LEAF BLADE!" Robin Lade yelled, but Giratina caught sight of him, "Destiny Bond..." he muttered, but Mr. M heard him. "Robin Lade, don't!" Mr. M said trying to stop him, but it was to late, Giratina was down and out. "All right he's down! Thank You! Thank You!" Robin Lade said bowing down. Suddenly a black sphere went out of Giratina and struck an unsuspecting Robin Lade. "Ahhh!" he yelled as he was blasted across, his pals came to him and gathered round, leaving Mewtwo facing off to the other two.

"Robin Lade! Are you all right!?" his Hitmonchan partner asked, Robin Lade struggled to get up, "Merry Pals... Ungh... Don't worry finding me to'morrow, because you'll find me a grave Pokemon!" he said whilst breathing hard, which caused his partners to laugh, "Your only going to be KO'd Robin Lade, No big deal.." Mr. M said, "Now relax..." It was soon lights out for the Leader of the group. "Come on guys! While Robin Lade was conscious, he would want us to fight, so let's fight!" the Heracross said to lift up their spirits, "YEAH!" they all yelled and charged into Palkia and Dialga.

Mewtwo was in a fierce battle with Dialga now, since he managed to disable Palkia temporarily, leaving him in the "care" of the Merry Pokemon. "Give Up Dialga! I still have a lot of strength left." Mewtwo yelled, obviously telling the truth, "Never, no one blasphemes Father!" Dialga responded, then shot a badly aimed Dragon Pulse to Mewtwo, but hitting a column behind him. "SIS!" a voice yelled from behind, it was Darkrai, looking in desperation at Cresselia, who was in the column's rubble. Mewtwo ceased his fighting to go help the Lunar Duo, leaving Dialga unattended. "Mewtwo help me, Please!" Darkria begged, whichMewtwo obliged, he lifted up the stones of the rubble and threw them to Dialga, who tired to sneak attack him. Cresselia arose from the rubble in critical condition, and Darkrai picked her up, "Thank you!" he responded and left to their homes.

"Ungh.. Mewtwo! Now I end this! ROAR OF TIME!" Dialga roared, and a huge shockwave cames towards him, blasting him off. But the force of his final attack was so strong it plainly knocked him out! "Wow! What power to knock yourself out!" Mewtwo teased, Palkia went mad, "You'll pay!" he roared and charged for him. Mewtwo merely turned around and blasted him into a column with a super strong Psychic. All of Arceus' sons were down and out, leaving the King himself in disbelief. Arceus descended from the throne and came to their unconscious bodies, "My children... MEWTWO THIS ENDS NOW!" He roared, making the ceiling collapse and fall on all the Merry Pokemon, KOing them isntantly.

Mewtwo knew this was the fight of his life...

**SM: An Awesome battle! How could Mewtwo face off anything like that!? He still has one more battle to go, or does he? Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW! SuperMastour Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Epic of Mewtwo

Chapter 10: "Divine Intervention"

**SM: Welcome back guys! This story is almost up! But enjoy these last ones. _Adelante!_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon**

"Rayquaza, General of My Armies, come to my aid. Together we shall destroy our enemy." Arceus called the Pokemon, and Rayquaza came forth, seeming to steam in revenge. Mewtwo suddenly collapsed in pain, "It seems the Beedrill's poison is taking effect your excellency." Rayquaza pointed out, Arceus laughed evilly.

_Drat! It'll take me awhile to heal myself, and with two of them I don't think I can... _Mewtwo thought whilst holding his heel

"He does not need to be destroyed by me... Rayquaza, settle your old debt." Arceus told the serpentine dragon and soon he charged towards Mewtwo. _Good bye Warrior..._ Arceus thought.

Mewtwo was trying to Recover as fast as he could, but Rayquaza was closing in,

_So, this be my end... _He grimly thought, and right when Rayquaza was going to strike, a huge arm grabbed him and chunked him down, making a huge dust cloud. _Great! More time! _Mewtwo thought, using the cover of the dust to continue Recovering.

"What!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Arceus roared in rage at the sight, "Rayquaza!? Where are you!?" Suddenly, Rayquaza came flying out of the cloud, followed by a monstrous figure. "REGIGIGAS!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Arceus cried out, the sight of his own ally helping his enemy was shocking. "I'M DOING WHAT'S RIGHT!" Regigigas replied in his regular voice, a voice that surpassed Arceus' in might and volume. "YOU FOOL! HELP ME!" Arceus replied back, Rayquaza returned to constrict the life out of the Colossus, but his attempts were futile, Regigigas pried him off and slugged him into a column. Arceus stared in disbelief as his Governor of Sinnoh's Northern region was pummeling his General, but soon he remembered the greatest threat of all, Mewtwo. The dust was cleared by know and Mewtwo was nowhere to be found, Arceus turned back to Regigigas and saw him lifting his fist once more. "Tra...iiitt..ooorrr..." Rayquaza said gagging for he was being choked, and was slugged once more, taking him out of the fight. "REGIGIGAS! YOU WILL SPEND ETERNITY IN THE REVERSE WORLD FOR THAT!" Arceus roared, "I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT, EXCELLENCY! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DID WRONG," Regigigas spoke, "WHEN I CREATED MY CHILDREN I TAUGHT THEM TO DO GOOD AND NOT DESTROY OTHERS SENSELESSLY. BUT YOU DID, YOU EVEN ORDERED THEM TO! THAT IS AN ATROCITY I HAVE KEPT FROM CONDEMING ALL THESE YEARS!" Arceus was infuriated, he could not listen to him anymore, he decided Punishment must dealt. "REGIGIGAS THIS ENDS!" he roared and once more the roof collapsed, making Regigigas carry a huge column that had collapsed. "NOW BE VANQUISHED!" Arceus neared to attack but was blasted off by a powerful force, being none other than Mewtwo. "Arceus leave him be. He has nothing to do with us, now let's END THIS!" Mewtwo yelled and shot a Shadow ball at him, but he took minimal damage, "FOOL! THAT DOES NOT AFFECT ME! NOW EAT MY HYPER BEAM!" Arceus roared and charged up a super huge energy blast that was heading straight for Mewtwo. Mewtwo braced up, but soon saw a shadow in front of him. After the bright flash, Mewtwo was still intact, suffering no damage, even Arceus was confused. Suddenly a huge groan was heard from below them, it was Regigigas, at the brink of unconsciousness. "What a FOOL! STILL HELPING YOU!? HA!" Arceus taunted, and the three Regis came forth and picked up their Creator, but before they passed the gate, Regigigas said his last words in consciousness: "I FIGHT FOR THE STRONGEST SIDE!" pointing at Mewtwo, then the Regis continued their way.

Arceus was infuriated again, but oblivious to the Aura sphere Mewtwo was making up in the sky. _My own subjects have betrayed me, they're all gone, was it really destined to be this way? _Arceus was in deep thought, then his focus changed to Mewtwo, and his blood began to boil, _Am I destined to lose to Human creation? Hey Wait..._Arceus thought as he looked at a puddle in the ground, "That's not the SUN!" he exclaimed, and looked up to the sky, and saw a huge blue sphere hovering. "PLANET! GIVE ME YOUR AURA!" Mewtwo yelled as streaks of bluish gas appeared from everywhere, making the sphere larger and larger, soon it was bigger than the Hall of Origin. "ARCEUS! THIS IS YOUR END!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EAT THE AURA SPHERE BUSTER!" Mewtwo yelled once more and released the sphere right unto the 'God' of Pokemon. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Arceus roared as the sphere consumed him and exploded.

The explosion was so great it could be seen as far as Kantea and Johtu.

The brightness dissipated and Mewtwo awoke to a destroyed Hall of Origin, he looked to his right and saw all the unconscious bodies: Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Robin Lade and Co., Rayquaza, and at last, Arceus. Arceus was still groaning in pain though as Mewtwo came nearer, and the King looked up and spoke: "I am defeated... Mewtwo... ergh.. Vanquisher of... God...s... Take... ungh... this...huuuu..." Arceus tossed a necklace with a wood block with many precious stones in it before he fainted. Mewtwo looked at it closer and saw the precious stones, they were a Gold piece, a Silver piece, a piece of fine Crystal, a Ruby piece, as well as a Sapphire and an Emerald. Finally a Pearl and a Diamond where in there also, the wood part was also colored Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow.

Mewtwo looked up at the sky and saw a figure coming towards him...

**An intense battle filled with Action! This Epic is almost done guys, just one more 2 go, and congrats to those who understood the necklace! Don't forget to REVIEW! Your friend, SuperMastour Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Epic of Mewtwo

Chapter 11: The End, Defeat, and Second Chances

**SM: Alas, friends, this is the final chapter of the 'Epic of Mewtwo', It's been good knowing y'all and *sniff* *sniff* (no drug use intended.)**

**Mewtwo: What a crybaby, any way guys, sorry I was gone, Oh Disclaimer! SuperMastour does not own Pokemon! If he did I would be the best of all! (That is True)**

**SM: *Sobbing* On with the story... Wahhh!**

The figure was coming closer and closer, Mewtwo was charging a Shadow ball just in case, that was until he saw it. It was merely a small Pokemon, until it blasted him away with psychic!

"Aargh..." Mewtwo groaned in pain and looked up to the Pokemon, which merely said "Mew". Mewtwo stood up and was about to attack until he was being levitated against his own will. "Hey! Stop that!" Mewtwo yelled, "But Mewtwo... I never wanted you to be this way..." the little Pokemon, known as Mew, responded back. "What!? How do you know me!?" Mewtwo said in shock, "You came from me, I am Mew, and the only reason I left my DNA was to create another good Pokemon..." Mew responded sadly. Mewtwo was too confused, "Wait your Mew... and I'm Mewtwo?" Mewtwo said, putting more emphasis on the 'two', "That makes sense..." "Yes, you were made out of me... but your not good..." Mew said, a tear coming out of her eye (yes her...) . Mewtwo was angry at the last comment and proceeded to attack again, but was tossed around like a ragdoll and was slammed down like he did to that Hitmonlee. "Ughhh..." Mewtwo couldn't take much more, he had his energy wasted on the Creation Trio and Arceus, "I don't want to hurt you... but I have to.." Mew continued to cry, and launched a Shadow Ball straight at Mewtwo, who took the hit. "Wait Mew!" Mewtwo cried in agony, "I have changed! I'm not evil..." Mew looked at him and remembered all the times he had rescued and spared Pokemon, "Yes you have... All right... I trust you..." Mew responded, "Hopefully we'll meet again... Mewtwo..." Mew soon flew off. Mewtwo was nearly out of it when he heard a something like a bell. Mewtwo immediately regained his strength as well as all the other fainted Pokemon around him. Mewtwo looked up and saw Celebi, who then circled around all the others. She the came to him and asked: "Are you Mewtwo?" Mewtwo nodded in agreement, "My friend Mew wanted me to return you to your own time period, she said it was a 'Second chance'." Celebi added, Mewtwo stood in awe, "Are you serious!?" he exclaimed, "Yes.. so how far do you need to go?" Celebi asked, "How about 350 years?" Mewtwo responded, putting a grim face on Celebi. "I'm sorry... 275 is the max for me... I hope you can understand..." she said. Mewtwo looked down in disappointment, until a familiar voice was heard, "I can help you." it was Dialga. "Yes, I may not have my full strength, but I can still send you back 150 years, and I can come back at any age." he added, "So it's settled, I'll send you back 275 years along with Dialga, I return, and Dialga takes you from there. Great!" Celebi exclaimed in joy, Mewtwo just nodded. "Wait, Mewtwo..." Arceus called, "Once you get back, I will no longer wage war upon the humans, this is my covenant." "Agreed.." Mewtwo responded.

As the trio were about to leave, Mewtwo said his final farewells: "So long Robin Lade... Merry Pokemon. As well as you Palkia, Giratina, and at last, Farewell to you Arceus." Mewtwo finished and looked up to the sky, catching sight of Mew. "So long, and Thanks." Mewtwo told Mew through telepathy, who nodded and smiled.

"BYE!" they all shouted as they left.

"Here is 275 years," Celebi said, "Farewell Mewtwo." "Wait!" Dialga shouted, "Here, a bit of my time travel power... it should give you another good 275 years." Celebi stood in shock, "But..." "Don't worry, I can always travel back, I never lose that Power, plus, I always regain it back. I also have to help Father rebuild...So Farewell Mewtwo." Dialga said and traveled back. "Well Mewtwo, just you and me, I'll drop you off in the Illex Forest and you can go from there and live your new life."

"Ahh, the Illex forest, good to see you again..." Celebi said whilst hugging a bust, "Well Mewtwo, go on, live your new life!" "Yes Celebi, but since we traveled back in time, that means Arceus hasn;t made his convenant with me and I..." Mewtwo was cut short, "Silly, Arceus' mind stays the same because it is not affected by temporal boundaries, like Dialga's. SO don't worry, plus you've beaten him before, have you not?" Celebi responded and pointed at Mewtwo's necklace. "All right, so good bye, Celebi.. I'd better take this off." Mewtwo said while taking off the necklace and put it in the bag, "Hey! Look at this!" Mewtwo exclaimed, and puled out the picture of the human couple, "He's no longer wearing that military suit!" "That means time has changed!" Celebi responded to his glee, it was true, now he was wearing a normal t- shirt and carrying the child. "Well Celebi, once again good bye." "Yes Mewtwo, oh and don't take off that necklace, it makes you much more handsome... Tee-hee." Celebi responded, leaving a sweat dropped Mewtwo.

"Well, new life, here I come." Mewtwo said and flew off.

**Well That's it! That's the end! It's done, and don't worry guys, there will be a sequel. As the author, SuperMastour is out!**

**(*REVIEW*)(*REVIEW*)(*REVIEW*)**


End file.
